Keycard
Summary The Keycard can be used to open locked doors, allowing criminals to rob the Bank (Keycard is not needed to rob jewelry store). Prisoners and criminals can get a keycard by pickpocketing police, or from a rare drop from killing guards. A player loses their keycard when they are arrested or killed. The keycard is a major mechanic that the game revolves around. If you don't have a keycard, you can not rob the bank but there are lots of other places you can rob that don't require a keycard Backstory What are Police without these items? The keycards are used to open locked doors where Prisoners and Criminals can't access to. Criminals or Prisoners usually have to go through quite the journey just to get at least one of these things for their own use. However Police are alerted when they realize their keycard got stolen so they chase after the prisoner. Leader Asimo and Badcc realized it was "unfair" for the only way to get the Keycard was to Pickpocket a Police. So they allowed keycards to be a random drop when a Police Death . This did help the function of the Jailbreak universe to be more realistic and balanced. Solo Keycard Method The Solo Keycard Method is a way to get a keycard without a cop or friend. This method is easier in smaller servers with less prisoners. # Be a cop and go to a place where you can die, near the cells. For example, the Yard's electric fence. # Kill yourself. You can do this however you like. # On the death message, look for the keycard on the ground. If there isn't one, go through the process again. # If there is one, switch to Prisoner and pickup the keycard. You will need to be quick so it doesn't despawn or another player takes it. This method is very efficient but is hard to pull off when you are in a full server with many Prisoners, or a Noob Server with many curious new players. There is also a way to do it with a friend: Steal their card, then kill them. If there is a card, then they should change teams and pick it up. Trivia * Before a few updates the keycard used to only be available to Prisoners and Criminals by Pickpocketing. * Before a big update a keycard used to be found in safes. That means that the keycard will have little or no value if you get a keycard from a safe if you are a cop * Many police will sell the keycard for a little over 1000. Beware of scammers, though. * Back then when their was only a bank to rob , the keycard is treated like gold but today the keycard has less value because you can rob the Jewelry Store, Small stores, and the train without a keycard * Some people scam you and pretend to be nice and let you have their keycard. Category:Weapon/Item